E. Gadd's Mansion
E. Gadd's Mansion is a game released in 2017 for the Playstation 3. Story On a dark night, E. Gadd wakes up in the Gloomy Manor. Ghosts have been taken under control by King Boo again. Since Luigi is on vacation in Sydney, E. Gadd must escape himself. Characters *E. Gadd : The main character and the only playable. *King Boo : The Mario Sunshine variation of King Boo, going under the identity of "Boss Boo", has the ghosts once AGAIN under his spell. *Rocko H. Koopa, Ronald Koopa and Donald Koopa : Three supporting antagonists. Gameplay The gameplay is different and more difficult than the gameplay of Dark Moon. E. Gadd starts out in the darkest middle point of the mansion, extremely far from the door. E. Gadd must escape to the front door and go to the Bunker WITHOUT being spotted by ghosts, else E. Gadd would fall over after being scared by them and it's GAME OVER. When scary music starts playing, you must watch out. The louder the music, the closer the ghosts are. Since E. Gadd does NOT have a Poltergust, he must hide from the ghosts by hiding in or under any furniture he finds in the room. He is equipped with a Ghoul Shocker, tough. If a ghost enters a room (ghosts slenter around the entire mansion), E. Gadd can use his Ghoul Shocker to electrify the ghosts, stunning it for a short time. The gameplay makes this game the most thrilling game in the entire series. Mansions In each mansion, one ghost wanders around in it, except for the Treacherous Mansion, which has THREE ghosts in it (not counting King Boo's Illusion). *Gloomy Manor **Ghost = Sneaker *Haunted Towers **Ghost = Creeper *Old Clockworks **Ghost = Mummy Greenie **Boss = Rocko H. Koopa *Secret Mine **Ghost = Gobber *Treacherous Mansion **Ghosts = Creeper, Hider, Greenie *King Boo's Illusion **Ghosts = The Brain, The Three Sisters, Boos **Boss = King Boo Bosses/Villains *Rocko H. Koopa (Boss) **Location = Old Clockworks (Container Yard) **Attacks = Energy beam **Strategy = Avoid Rocko's energy beams and the ice balls being thrown by Ronald and Donald (supporting enemies) while repeatedly electrifying Rocko. After electrifying Rocko 7 times, he loses consciousness and falls on the ground. *King Boo (Boss) **Location = King Boo's Illusion **Attacks = Rolling, spawning Boos, The Three Sisters and/or The Brain **Strategy = Keep running away trough the hallway because King Boo rolls towards E. Gadd and kills him on impact. Watch out for the ghosts he spawns to cause trouble. Endure long enough to have King Boo crash in a wall. *Donald & Ronald **Location = Old Clockworks (Container Yard at unreachable high place) **Attacks = Throwing ice balls which can freeze E. Gadd **Strategy = You can't harm the twin brothers, but defeating Rocko H. Koopa causes them to get angry on Luigi for harming Rocko, then accidentally causes them to tumble off the unreachable high crate and faint as well, resulting in their defeat. Trivia *Luigi does not appear anywhere in the game. *The game seems to be a Nintendo version of Slender: The Eight Pages. Category:Luigi's Mansion Games